Rock star with a bad memory
by CrazyChikki
Summary: Jack and Kim's relationship starts to bloom, but Jack leaves to be an international rock star forgetting all about Kim and his past. What does she do to get revenge? Will they end up back together? Sorry i suck at reviews the inside is better! Please read this is my first fanfic!


**Hey guys so I'm here with my first fanfic, hope you guys like first i want to point out that I CrazyChikki DO NOT own anything that I write in my stories so like P!nk or Any songs that I and an especially big one KICKIN IT! I DO NOT own any just putting this out there now so in the future in other chapters that you read and you things like maybe coke or Iphones i DO NOT own them. Thanks just wanna make that clear. **

**Anyways back to the reason we're all here the story so hope you like it and you that's about it! Enjoy.. **

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

'You tell all the boys no make you feel good, yeah

I know your outta my league, but that won't scare me away oh no

You've carried on so long you couldn't stop if yo—'

I pounded my fist onto my alarm thinking stupid alarm, stupid school, stupid life. Why did the world hate me so much that it had to wake me up from my beautiful, peaceful sleep? If you haven't noticed I'm not really a morning person.

I used to love waking up and going to school but everything changed, after Jack left me and the guys we just sorta spread apart, I still see them now and then and I say hi, but that's it really. Now I'm just a loner at school, Milton is usually with his nerd friends ( A/N no offence to nerds, I'm one myself) Jerry spends almost all of the school in detention or as he likes to call it club Jerry, a little while after Jack left Eddie moved to Washington with his parents and it was pretty hard on all of us we still talk every now and then, but none of has talked to Jack since he left me….I mean us.

***Flashback* (A/N From this point on the story will stay as a flash back until I say)**

It was just like any other normal day I was sparring with Milton; Eddie was stuffing his face with falafel balls and Jerry well he was being… Jerry, but I hadn't seen Jack since after school, I wonder where he is?

Me and Milton had been sparring for about a minute and I could tell that he was getting tired, I was to but I wasn't about to show him that, Milton aimed a punch at my head I dodged and kicked him in the stomach (not that hard though) when he doubled over I took that as my advantage and grabbed his arm and flipped him, he landed with a loud thud, I lent him a hand and helped him up

"Good job Milton you lasted longer than the last time we sparred" I tried to cheer him up

"Yeah, I guess I did do better, but the day will come Kimberly Crawford, when I Milton Krupnick will bet you!" by the end of his little speech he had his thumb pointed toward him, with his chest puffed up I think he was trying to intimidate me.. Yeah...

I thought about what Milton said and he called. Me. Kimberly, no one calls me Kimberly not even my parents, except when I'm in trouble….

I think Milton realised what he said because he started to back away from me, I think he also saw my face I was pretty angry and I'm sure that it was showing. Just as I was about to pounce on him Jack came running into the Dojo shouting

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'M GOING TO NEW YORK!" He started doing some funny dance it was like something that you'd see in a 80's video or something, then Jerry started dancing with him, oh Jerry. Jack stopped dancing and stared at Jerry with a confused look

"What are you doing Jerry?"

"Dancing Yo, I thought that's what we were all doing?" with every word he slowly stopped dancing, me, Milton and Eddie face palmed and looked at Jack, I spoke up first

"So Jack why are you going to New York?" the boys nodded in wonder as well.

"Well, I was walking home, I had to go get my workout gear, cause I forgot it at home this morning, and I was walking past this big building I think it was like a hall are something anyways and there was this sign out the front and it said that there was a competition going on to see who had a talent in singing or playing an instrument so I went to go watch and maybe audition—"

"Wait, audition you don't even play an instrument?" Eddie asked

"Yeah" Jerry, Milton and I said in agreement

"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you guys I play the guitar and drums, and I may sing a little"

"Oh cool" I said "Carry on"

"Like I was saying there was a competition on and I thought well might as well go have a look, cause the Dojo wasn't gonna be open for another hour or so, so I went in and looked around and there were a lot of people, like a lot a lot, they had just started the auditions so I took a seat in the audience and watched and some of the people that were playing were really talented, like this one girl she was in our math class—"

"Wait you mean the girl with the thick glasses that sits in the back of our math class?" Jerry asked they have math together.

"Yeah her she played the flute she would have gotten a perfect score to but she messed up the last note in her song so she only got a score of 28 instead of 30, I watched all the acts and after the last performance a guy got up on the stage I think he was the host and he asked the audience if anyone wanted to try and get a perfect 30, so I put my hand up and said sure I'll give it a try, so I went up and I played Stairway to heaven by Led Zeppelin and I don't know how but when I was done I got a perfect 30! Then I met up with some big label guy and he said that he wanted me to record a demo of one of my original songs in his recording studio, and I said yes I'm leaving in tomorrow to go to New York! Can you believe it?!"

I was so happy for Jack until he said leaving for New York tomorrow does that mean he's not coming back? Won't we be friends anymore? Will he remember us when he's famous? Am I losing my best friend? I think the guys were thinking the same thing as me because we were all looking at the floor none of us could look jack in the eyes

"So what do you guys think, are you happy for me?" Jack asked confused as to why we haven't said anything yet

I was the first to speak up, I walked up to him and gave him a hug he tensed at first but relaxed after a few seconds, I whispered in his ear

"Congratulations, Jack you deserve the best" I pulled back so my arms were around his neck and his hands were on my waist and asked him

"How long will you be gone for?" he looked at me with sadness in his eyes and said

"I'll only be gone for a few days, it's not like I'm leaving you guys forever" I could tell that he was lying but I didn't say anything I was still in shock.

Me and the guys smiled at this and come towards me and Jack and we had a group hug. After the guys congratulated Jack they said they had to leave, leaving Jack and me alone at the Dojo. Jack went to go get changed so I just started punching some dummies. Jack came out of the changing rooms and towards me and grabbed my fist to stop me from punching he smirked and said

"You probably shouldn't have done that" Jack and I sparred for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes, when Jack threw a last punch I grabbed his fist and flipped him, he fell to the ground what I didn't expect though was for him to have hold of my hand and pull me down with him, we landed with a loud thud, him on the floor and me on top of him, our faces were so close probably only a few millimeters apart he started to lean in and so did I could feel his hot breathe on my face our lips were almost touching and then—

Oh My God me and Jack are gonna—

**'I like big buts and I cannot lie**

**You other Brothers can't deny**

**When a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist**

**The a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG'**

That's Graces ringtone don't ask why it's that song it just is. I am so gonna kill her for ruining this moment, I look at my phone and then at Jack and say

"Sorry it's Grace I gotta answer that" with that I push myself off him, grab my phone smirk and think to myself 'Be ready Grace, you're about to go deaf'

**Jacks POV:**

After the guys left I went to go get changed, when I came out I saw Kim punching the shiz outta dummies I couldn't help but stop and stare I know this probably sounds sappy but Kim Is really beautiful even when she tries not to be like right now her blonde locks bouncing everywhere when she strikes the dummy it's almost like she in slow-mo. Her body is the perfect shape I wonder what it would be like to run my hands down her body and feel her soft skin—whoa trailing off a bit there, I walked over to Kim and before she could punch the dummy again I grabbed her fist smirked and said

"You probably shouldn't have done that"

We sparred a few minutes I had to say Kim was definitely improving but she's not gonna bet me yet I thought cockily. I went to aim a punch at her head, but she surprised me and grabbed my fist and flipped me, my reflexes kicked in I held tightly onto Kim's hand and waited for my body to hit the ground

What I didn't expect though was the impact to be two times harder than I thought it would be, when I opened my eyes I was met with a golden haired goddess, her hair was cascading near both sides of my head her face was close to mine probably only a few inches away. Our eyes were locked onto one another, I did something I never thought that I would ever do I started to lean in and to my surprise and delight she did to. We got so close that I could feel her hot breathe on my nose our lips were almost touching when HER PHONE STARTED RINGING! I mean come on! I was gonna kill whoever called her! Whoever it was totally ruined our moment. She pushed up and looked at her phone then to me and said

"Sorry it's Grace I gotta answer that" with that she got up and answered her phone, while I laid there still and started plotting my revenge on Grace. I could hear Kim talking to Grace and I'm pretty sure I heard Donna and Kelsey our school sluts. Then I swear that I heard Grace Scream so I sat up and looked at Kim and I saw her holding her phone away from her ear I was confused but shrugged it off and continued plotting my revenge

**Kim's POV:**

After I got off Jack I made my way to the bench were my phone was and answered it

(**Grace Bold,** Kim normal, Jack underline)

"Grace, what do you want I was kinda in the middle of something very important"

"**Wow, what a way to greet a friend that has some AMAZING news…" **silence

"Well! Are you gonna tell me or what?"

"**Gezz calm down woman anyway, guess who just got her and her best friend two tickets to go to New York to see P!nk at her one night only concert!"** she said getting louder and more excited with each word. I decided to play it dumb.

"Who Donna and Kelsey?"

"**No, you dumb blonde, ME AND YOU! WERE GOING TO SEE PINK! AHHHHHHHH!"** I had to pull the phone away from my ear cause Grace was screaming so loud, and I thought I was gonna make her deaf.

"Shesh calm down Grace" I let out a sigh, sucked in a huge breathe and screamed "OMG WE'RE GOING TO SEE P!NK AHHHHH!" me and Grace we're screaming so loud that it caught the attention of Jack he made his way over to me and sat on the red bench beside me.

"OMG! Grace you are the best friend ever in the history of best friends!" I'm pretty sure we were both deaf by now.

"Hey! I thought I was you're best friend" Jack pouted and folded his arms over his chest like a little four year old that didn't get any chocolate. I was about to reply to him but got cut off by Grace

"**Jack is that you?"**

"Yeah it's me, hey Grace" Jack waved at me, wonder why he waved Grace isn't even here she can't even see him? Oh well

"Okay Grace I have some questions, how are we getting there? Who's coming with us? Did we get V.I.P passes? What are we gonna wear? OMG GRACE WHAT ARE WE GONNA WEAR!?" I was freaking out now, what? Just cause I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I don't like shopping.

"**Calm down girlfriend I got us covered, we're getting there by a plane obviously"** well duhh **"It's just me and you no rents to bother us we're gonna met up with my aunt in NY she's really laid back she'll probably let us do whatever we want. Ok I might be the bestest friend in the whole wide world right now cause yes I got us back stage passes"** she paused I could tell she was dancing right now,

"Grace you're the best back stage passes! Yeah! But back to the info please" she cleared her throat

"**Right and last but not least we, yes we me and you are going on a shopping spree in NEW YORK!"** I practically died right then and there I froze all I was thinking was shopping. New York. Shopping. Designer clothes. Shopping. Did I say shopping? I was cut out of my thoughts by Grace screaming in my ear

"KIM ARE YOU THERE?!"

"Oh, huh? Right sorry" I took a deep breath "OMG SHOPPING SPREE IN NEW YORK" me and grace were screaming, but then Jack had to cut in

"Ladies, ladies! I get that I'm a sexy hunk but please keep the screaming to yourselves!" He was covering his ears with his hands and smirking at me. I put Grace on speaker phone

"SHUT UP JACK!" Me and Grace screamed at the same time, I did my best death glare at, Jack he put his hands up in defense and walked back to the punching dummies and started to punch them. I put Grace back on hand phone and spoke

"Okay Grace, I'll meet you at Falafel Phil's 1 o'clock tomorrow, so we can discuss more about this okay?" Grace replied with

"**Kay, I'll see you tomorrow toddles**"

"Bye?" I've never heard Grace Say toddles before. I hung up the phone and chucked it back into my locker. I started to dance and sing

"I'm going to see P!nk, I'm going to see P!nk, I'm going to see P!nk" may I say my dancing is awesome, like totally awesome, not being cocky or anything though.

"Kim! Please! Stop! My eyes can't take that much horrible dancing! Please stop!" I abruptly stopped dancing and turned around to face him. He was on his knees with his face in his hands and his head was on the floor I walked over to him and kicked him over so he was looking up at me.

"Oh stop being such a big baby, you know that my dancing skills are way better that yours" I said smugly, Jack started laughing he clutched his stomach and was rolling around in between breathes he said

"You….. Haha….. Better…. Dancer…." I couldn't help but start laughing too what laughing is contagious, but I wouldn't let him win so I jumped on top of him and started to tickle him. I'll give him a real reason to laugh, both of us laughing hysterically now.

If someone were to walk into the dojo right now I'm pretty sure 1. They'd be wondering why there was a girl straddling a boy tickling him, while both of them were laughing and 2. Are they going out? Yes me and Jack get that a lot the constant questions of 'So are you guys going out? How do you make your friendship and a relationship work? Are you guys like a thing now?' and my favourite from none other than the she-devil herself (Donna) 'Ughh! What does Jack see in you you're such a blonde bimbo, he should be going out with me I'm way prettier than you!' That comment usually ends up with her on the ground with a bleeding something on her face, she really bugs me you'd think that she'd get the message not to say that by now. Guess I must have hit her real hard.

While I was in deep thought Jack had managed to flip us over so now it was him straddling and tickling me. I was laughing so hard that I thought I was going burst a lung or something. Tears were streaming down my face from the amount of laughing I was doing, all of a sudden Jack suddenly leaped off me and looked down at me with guilt in his eyes I was confused so I asked him

"Jack why'd you jump off me so sudden?" He started to pace back and forth muttering to himself, I couldn't hear him though he was too quiet. I got up off the floor and tried to get his attention, I started to say his name

"Jack. Jack. Jack. JACK!" Still no response. So I walked up to him grabbed his shoulders, turned him towards me and slapped his face not hard just a little tap he looked startled, I got his attention finally I softly said to him

"Jack" I placed my hands on the sides of his head "Why did you jump off of me so suddenly?" I was a bit worried and concerned for Jack, I think he could see it in my eyes because I heaved out a big breathe and said

"I'm sorry Kim I didn't mean to make you cry" was that it? "I always swore to myself that I would never let anything hurt you and I just hurt you right then and there, I'm so sorry Kim! Ughh!" he heaved out a huge sigh and started to pace around the room again. Seriously not this again, he was mumbling to himself and to be honest it was kinda starting to annoy me.

I mean I don't get what was wrong with what he did if he would let me explain that those were tears of joy and laughter then nothing would be wrong but every time I tried to get his attention he would just brush me off and start pacing again. Okay Kim, time to think what can we do? What can we do—Ha! I got it, it's a bit risky but it'll have to do it's about time I got it off my chest anyway.

With a deep breathe I marched over to Jack, grabbed his arm and spun him around to face I looked into his eyes, then at the floor and said to, well more like mumbled to myself

"It's now or never" and with that I looked up towards Jack grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his face towards mine before I could get his lips he said to me

"Kim what are you doing?" it was more like a whisper, our faces were so close together just like on the mats, our noses brushing

"Showing you that you could never hurt me" and with that I pressed my lips against his, and I'm not one for romance and all that lovey dovey stuff but when I felt Jack's lips against mine it felt like the world had just disappeared and it was just me and him. Fireworks were going off inside my head, if this was what kissing was like, then I am definitely addicted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. Both of us puling each other closer and deepening the kiss. Jack took a little while to respond I think he was a little shocked by my actions, but he made up for it by slowly pushing me backwards until my back hit the lockers with a thud, this caused me to gasp in surprised and Jack used this as an advantage to stick his tongue in my mouth exploring ever corner and me him.

This was something that I had always imagined of, mine and Jacks lips pulling at each other our moans and groans filling the silent air, tongues fighting for dominance and me winning of course ;) . But unfortunately we had to pull away from sweet bliss for a little thing called oxygen, man me and Jack must have been making out for about 10 minutes because when we separated we were huffing and puffing trying to get some air back into our lungs. Our foreheads were pressed together, all you could hear in the dojo was our uneven breathing in the dark. Yeah it was like 7 o'clock now, I guess time flies when you're having fun.

Jack and I's eyes never broke contact as we continued to retrieve our breath and I was happy that he didn't like run away thinking I was a freak for just coming onto him like that. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, he did that a few more times but couldn't come up with anything to say I started to feel self-conscious about myself I looked away from him cause I was too busy thinking things like 'Maybe he doesn't like me, what was I thinking he obviously doesn't like me or else he would of said something by now. Well guess I was wrong he doesn't like me, I started to push him away but he wouldn't budge he was still looking at me but I refused to make eye contact with him.

He carefully placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking I directly into his eyes he spoke softly to me

"Kim, I'm sorry I over reacted, I just couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting you, if i ever hurt you... well I would probably kill myself before that could ever happened" I was so shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth I mean yeah I always knew that Jack could be a little over protective, but not that protective. He searched my eyes for me to give a sign for him to continue I nodded my head slightly

"I would never let anything happen to you Kim you are the most important person in my life and I… I—"I sucked in a sharp breathe was he really gonna say it? I hope so! I've been waiting for like ever, okay I guess I have a crush on him there I admit it I said it to the world, but Jack will never no. Now he's just gotta say it

"I—I can't loss my best friend" well there goes that fantasy "And if I lost my best friend then I probably go crazy" he smiled at me a genuine smile and I smiled one straight back, I started to speak before he could

"Jack we will always be best friends no matter what nothing can break us apart" I took his hands into mine

"If I lost you Jack than I'd probably go crazy as well, but—" here goes nothing "Maybe being best friends isn't enough for me" I looked him dead into the eye looking for any type of silent communication an eye roll, a blink anything I held my breath waiting for him to say something. But he didn't he did something better. He carefully placed his lips onto mine and that was all the answer I needed I kissed back soft yet full of passion. The other kissed we shared was full of hunger and adrenaline but this kiss was sweet and gentle, but if I'm being totally honest I definitely like this one better.

We pulled away after a few minutes for air again us panting and puffing again, when we started to catch our breath Jack finally asked me something that I had been waiting him to ask ever since I met him

"Kim Crawford will you please be my girlfriend" we had already been on a few dates so I'm glad he just skipped to the important stuff. I smiled I was so happy right now I replied with

"Yes, I absolutely, positively will and you Jack Anderson (A/N I know that his names actually Jack Brewer but I like the sounding of Anderson better) please be my boyfriend" he smiled at me and kissed me again but before things could get heated again my phone started ringing

"Kimberly Anne Crawford you better answer your phone

You betta answer, answer, answer

Pick me up I'm dying here

Oh please Kimberly pick me—"

My mum decided one day that it would be funny to record herself on my phone and make her voice as her own personalized ringtone saying different things in different accents she's such a weirdo but I love her. Jack groaned as I pulled away and went for my phone which was behind me, yeah I forgot we were at the lockers oops, I answered the phone

(**Mum bold,** Kim normal)

**"Kimberly Anne Crawford, where are you? Your father and I were expecting you home an hour ago you've had us worried sick, and you weren't answering your phone. Where are you? What are you doing?"** I looked at my phone screen 13 missed calls and it was 8:39pm were we really making out for an hour and a half. Wow

"Sorry mum I'm at the dojo with Jack we were just late night sparring" wow Kim that actually sounded believable I think Jack was surprised to cause he looked at me with a smirk.

"We've been training hard for the upcoming tournament" Now that wasn't a lie we have a tournament in 2 weeks

"And I guess I just lost track of time, as for not answering my phone was on vibrate so I couldn't hear it" Wow Kim another lie I'm impressed

**"Okay, well I'm glad you were with Jack so I know you were safe"** yeah….

**"But get your butt home right now missy, and when I say now I mean now" ** Yesshh her voice is loud

"Okay mum I'll be home in 20 minutes"

**"K, sweetheart be safe"**

"I will mum bye"

**"Bye"** I let out a sigh and placed my phone back in my locker and started to pack up my gear, I guess I'll just wear my gi home tonight, while I was packing up my stuff Jack came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his face into the crook of my neck and I'm pretty sure he sniffed my hair

"Um Jack, what are you doing? I was a bit suspicious and I wanted to catch him out. He quickly removed his face from my neck, I could see his cheeks darken a shade of red he quickly said

"Nothing" I just smirk and turned around in his arms dropping my sport bag to the side in the process, I lend in and whispered into his ear

"Then why is wittle Jackie Bwushing" I said in a baby voice that made him even turn a darker shade of red, he moved in to kiss my again but I quickly squirmed my way out of his arms grabbed my sports bag and headed towards the door while saying

"Not this time Jacko" I turned to face him while I was walking backwards and yelled to him

"See ya later boyfriend" I quickly pivoted and walked out the door I could faintly hear him say

"See ya later girlfriend I love you" now I guess it was my time to blush.

* * *

***Kim's House***

I headed upstairs to my bedroom, after the long thoughtful 10 minute walk home and a 25 minute lecture from my parents about being home on time and not breaking curfew and that those are the rules are and if those rules are broken there are consequences, and those consequences ended up me being grounded for 4 days.

When I got to my room It was around about 9:30 now I was pooped and I know what you're thinking what how can a 15 year old be tired don't they usually stay up till 2 in the morning. Yes usually that is me but considering everything that's happened I just want to curl up with my blankets and sleep forever so that's what I did I striped down to my Bobby Wasabi t-shirt, chucked my gi on the floor somewhere and jumped into bed.

I also find that when I'm in bed it's a great time to think, in bed and in the shower. So I started thinking about everything that's happened today me and Jack getting together, having my first kiss! Eep! So happy that was with Jack, wait that was my first kiss OMIGHEE! Can't wait to tell Grace. Anyways back on track, ok so Jack, oh and Grace's news about P!nk, umm what else oh yeah Jack leaving for New York tomorrow, oh at the cafeteria- WAIT! I shot up out of bed. JACK'S LEAVING FOR NEW YORK TOMORROW!

* * *

**Well there you go I hope that you liked my story so please Review give me feedback on what I should improve on maybe making someone more nicer I don't know but please review. Thanks for reading!**

**CrazyChikki**


End file.
